


Kiss & Make Up

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Kissing, inspired by spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Sure they were both wrong, but was THIS the best way to resolve the issue? Sabrina and Rose seem to think so.





	Kiss & Make Up

“You want me to what?!” Marinette looked at the two girls in horror. 

“Kiss and make up,” Rose repeated patiently. 

“But… but that’s not… that’s what you two.. I mean...” Marinette stumbling words were nothing compared to the chaos going on in her own brain. 

“I was very unfair what you said,” Juleka said softly. 

Marinette hated the fact that they were right, however, “What Chloé did…”

“Oh we know. Chloé isn’t completely blameless on this one,” Rose agreed while Juleka smirked while nodding her head. “That’s why Sabrina and Alix are talking to her about it right now?”

“Really?” Dammit it she sounded way too curious!

 

“No, no, absolutely not! This is an absurd idea Sabrina! Alix, did you put her up to it?” Chloé pointed a well manicured finger at the shorter girl.

“Pfff, yeah right. I’m just here as back up,” Alix said as she crossed her arms.

“This is a ridiculous idea Sabrina. What even possessed you to come up with such a ludicrous idea!” Chloé turned back to her best friend, though she was starting to feel like best traitor was a better term.

“Now, now Chloé, you weeeeere kinda mean to Marinette,” Sabrina tried to explain kindly.

Chloé wouldn’t look at Sabrina now, her arms crossed looking away. “Right, because what Marinette said wasn’t…”

“It was uncalled for, and rude. Trust me Chloé I’m on your side in this. That’s why this is the best idea ever! You both did something wrong, so if you kiss and make up you’re not just admitting you were wrong, but forgiving each other,” Sabrina’s enthusiasm was obvious in her voice. Not that Chloé was convinced yet by the look she was giving the redhead.

“Besides,” Alix finally chimed in. “If you don’t do it, you’re basically saying Marinette was right.”

“As if! Oh Marinette Dupain-Cheng better be ready for me,” Chloé didn’t realize how much her tone did not sound like a war declaration and a lot more like something else.

 

Adrien had seen plenty of stage kisses for shots, and none of them were nearly as awkward as what he was looking at right now. Marinette and Chloé were staring at each other, an arm’s length apart. They’d been standing there for three minutes now.

Everyone in their group was silent, including Kim, because if this didn’t work everyone knew the rest of the school year was going to be horrible. They were too much alike, and they could either be good friends or the most bitter of enemies for another year. No one wanted to deal with it anymore.

Something changed finally as Chloé closed her eyes and puckered her lips, leaning towards Marinette. They were too far away from each other and Marinette had a look of panic on her face. If she bolted Chloé would be humiliated and would definitely lash out!

Then Marinette’s face softened and she took a step forward, kissing Chloé on the lips. Everyone sighed in relief, the tension in the air eased and everyone started talking to each other about how good the rest of the year was going to be now. Adrien though didn’t join in on the conversation.

“Hey Nino,” Adrien interrupted his best friend’s conversation. “Do you think they’ll start dating?”

Nino laughed. “Adrien, you really are sheltered. Just because they had one kiss…. er, are still kissing…?”

Everyone looked over at the two girls, who were no longer awkward and tense, but locked in an embraced and kissing each other deeply.

“Rose, Sabrina. This isn’t kiss and make up. This is kiss and make out.”


End file.
